


Marked as Mine

by rudbeckia



Series: Hux and Mitaka get creative (with appearances by Kylo Ren) [4]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Kinktober 2017, Knifeplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2018-12-25 16:03:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12039378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rudbeckia/pseuds/rudbeckia
Summary: Hux has asked Mitaka to play a game he really is not sure about, but it'sHuxand Mitaka wants to please.





	Marked as Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt choice:
> 
> 4\. Bukakke | **Knife Play** | Begging

In the absence of an invitation to stay, it was almost time for Mitaka to leave. He reclined against Hux on the sofa in Hux’s private quarters, Hux’s arms around him and his head back against Hux’s shoulder, both still warm and blearily affectionate from dinner and a good, hard fuck.

“Are you sure?” Mitaka looked at the weapon in his hand and back up at Hux. “I know how to use this but only for defending myself. I wish I’d been there to see you take it from that pirate. Was it a tough fight?”

Hux smiled and suppressed the memory of that event. Sure he _had_ taken it from the hands of a very stupid pirate who had picked the wrong shuttle to rob, but there was a scorched blaster-hole in the man’s chest at the time due to the quick reactions of his personal guard.

“Yes! Yes, really sure.” Hux nodded. “I’ve had something like this on my mind ever since. But we don’t have to. Not if you’re uncomfortable about playing the part of a vibroblade-wielding maniac with a thing for redheads in uniform.”  
“Well then, I will think about it.” Mitaka activated and deactivated the weapon a couple of times to listen to the buzz, then sheathed it. “And you want it to be a surprise?”  
“Indeed! The fear is half the fun.” Hux stroked Mitaka’s hair. “Let’s go over the game again.”

The more Hux talked about the scenario he wanted to experience, the more Mitaka wanted to give it to him. The only problems were _when_ and _how._ It had to be when Hux wasn’t expecting it, so that ruled out their occasional furtive “briefings” in Hux’s locked office and their more leisurely hours off duty in Hux’s quarters. It had to be convincing, so Mitaka needed some kind of disguise. He even took to wearing the sheathed vibroblade under his uniform in the hope that it would help him get creative.

The solution was laughably obvious once it occurred to him that Hux was a man half-composed of habit and routine, and as an officer himself he could commandeer resources to ensure Hux’s privacy. Once thoroughly prepared, Mitaka dressed in his shore-leave outfit of plain black slacks and a tunic with fine leather gloves, dishevelled his hair and slouched, hoping that he looked a little rough and just different enough from usual not to be recognised at a casual, disinterested glance. He pocketed the items he had borrowed from his general's co-commanders and checked his chrono. It was time.

 

Hux racked his datapads for his droid to collect and stretched. He considered sending Mitaka a comm but decided it might be too late — if Mitaka had already gone to bed he would still get up and answer the summons and that was probably unfair on the lieutenant, who had been even more unobtrusive than usual since their discussion about the vibroblade. Hux stood, stretched again and left his office to follow the familiar route back to his quarters. He punched the code for his deck into the turbolift controls and felt his weight shift as the small cabin accelerated. It slowed and stopped sooner than Hux expected and Hux tutted at the thought of having to share the space with some other officer, offering the false camaraderie of working late. Hux closed his eyes and leaned back against the wall. Perhaps whoever it was would take the hint.

The door opened and the floor moved as someone stepped in. As soon as the door closed, Hux felt himself body-slammed into the side wall, his arm twisted up his back, and the familiar buzz of a vibroblade settled by his ear.  
_“You are going to do exactly as I tell you. Understand?”_

Suddenly alert, mouth drying at the sound of the electronically disguised voice, Hux tried to swallow but his tongue stuck to the roof of his mouth. He felt his pulse rate soar and the rushing in his ears was almost as loud as the weapon at his throat. He nodded. His arm twisted up a little more, forcing him onto tiptoes.  
_“Use words!”_  
“Yes!”  
_“Good. Both hands behind your back. Now!”_

Hux obeyed and binders clamped his wrists. His assailant pulled a dark fabric band over his face as a blindfold, and soft beeping indicated that the turbolift was being reprogrammed with a different destination. The lift cabin stopped after a minute or two and the door opened. Vibroblade still buzzing by his ear, Hux was pushed out into the corridor. The electronic voice gave quiet orders.

 _”Turn left, march for fifty paces.”_  
_”Stop!”_  
_”Turn right. thirty paces.”_  
_”Stop!”_  
_”Turn left. Stop!”_

A door hissed open and a hand on Hux’s back pushed him forwards. Behind him, the door closed and locked. A boot kicked his feet apart and a thigh pushed between his legs.

 _”I am going to release your hands but you may not remove your blindfold. This vibroblade will be at your femoral artery so move slowly and don’t do anything stupid. Understand?”_  
“Yes.”  
_”Good. You will remove your gloves, coat, belt and tunic.”_

Hux felt the knife move from his neck to his inner thigh. The cuffs released and he moved his hands up slowly to take off his gloved, pull the coat from his shoulders and unfasten his belt clip, letting all fall to the floor. He pulled his tunic off and dropped it too. The vibroblade moved swiftly from his thigh. Hux felt his undershirt pulled tight. A sudden tearing sound and scorching smell followed and the remains of the fabric fell away.

The blade returned to his throat.  
_”Very slowly. Unfasten your trousers and push them down.”_

Hux obeyed, half hard from excitement and anticipation already. His kidnapper laughed.

_”Hands on your head. Clasp your fingers.”_

Hux bit his lip and obeyed. He felt the hot buzz as his undershorts were cut away, leaving him naked from the knees up.

 _”Do you want me to tell you what I am going to do with you?”_  
“Yes.”  
_”I am going to carve my name into your pretty pale skin before I fuck you. I am going to make sure everyone who sees you naked knows you belong to me. Now stand still.”_

Hux stood still. Mitaka retrieved one of the plastine knives he’d obtained from the mess hall and stashed in crushed ice before kidnapping Hux. With the vibroblade still buzzing but held facing away from tender skin, he traced the first letter of his name on Hux’s chest with the chilled plastic. Hux shivered. Mitaka swapped the warming plastic for fresh cold and drew the second letter below the first, a droplet of water trickling over gooseflesh. Working in a column down Hux’s belly, Mitaka finished his first name, the last letter teasing around the base of Hux’s cock.

_”Turn.”_

Hux turned his back on Mitaka and Mitaka traced his last name with slow, deliberate strokes of cold, blunt plastine. By the time he’d finished, Hux’s cock was fully hard and his jaw was slack.

_”Now you’re marked as mine. Take one step, put your hands out and lean forward.”_

Hux stepped forward, reached out with his hands and leaned until he touched the wall. Mitaka traced random, cold-plastine patterns on Hux’s arse too then sheathed and dropped the vibroblade. He pushed Hux’s thighs further apart, dribbled lube above his crack and spread it down, slipping a slick, leather-gloved finger into Hux’s hole to make him gasp. Hux leaned down further and thrust his arse back onto Mitaka’s hand. Mitaka crooked and twisted his finger until Hux moaned then reached around and clasped his other hand around Hux’s cock. Mitaka started with slow, gentle strokes and built up speed until Hux came hard enough to spatter the wall.

Mitaka pulled off the voice modulator and wrapped both arms around Hux to guide him to the narrow bunk.

Hux curled up in Mitaka’s blankets with Mitaka’s hand stroking his hair and Mitaka’s voice murmuring sweet praise close to his ear. After a while, he didn’t know how long, he reached up to push the blindfold up and off. Mitaka was ready with a smile.  
“Was that, um, satisfactory?”

Hux smiled back and felt the smooth skin of his chest and stomach for Mitaka’s carved name. Of course there was nothing, and Hux felt a little silly.  
“Yes. Yes it was.”  
Hux closed his eyes and replayed the ending of their game.  
“You didn’t… you used your hands on me. Do you want—“  
“No!” Hux felt Mitaka tense then relax. “I mean, no I don’t want anything.”  
“Oh. Well then. I suppose I should go.”

Mitaka shook out Hux’s garments one by one and handed them to him, apologising for ruining his underwear. Hux dressed in silence. As he was at the door, about to leave, he turned and frowned.  
“Did you find tonight’s game… stimulating?” Mitaka flushed and looked away. “I see. Not at all?” Mitaka risked a miserable glance up at Hux. Hux sighed. “Never mention it again. Goodnight.”

Without another backward glance, Hux was gone. Mitaka cleaned up and went to bed, but somehow sleep was hard to find.


End file.
